


You'll always be my son

by Angeleyes1314



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Brotherly Bonding, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Bruce Wayne, Kidnapping, Protective Jason, Time Travel, gotham tv series universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeleyes1314/pseuds/Angeleyes1314
Summary: After fighting some stranger with Nightwing and being blast apart with some red light, Jason finds himself in the past. More specifically the past where Bruce Wayne is a child, Jim Gorden is a young new cop on the streets, Batman doesn't exist yet obviously and his brothers aren't even born yet hell he wasn't even born yet he thinks. How the hell is he supposed to get home at the same time he has to worry over the brat that is younger Bruce Wayne? He is so fucked.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea when binge watching Gotham and I had to type it down. The timeline period for this show is really confusing so I went off what most people guessed off of google. If it doesn't add up with some of the dates of when the batboys are born I apologize. Most of this will be a mix of the tv show events and AU's moments I make up.  
> I'm not the best writer and am very new to this so please don't be to harsh!  
> My first batman fic, please enjoy.

Jason was breathing hard as he ran down the street. His red helmet broken across his face making him breath in the cold Gotham night air, it stinging his throat as he gulped it down. The black and blue clad vigilante sounding no better as he ran at his side. "Nightwing run faster!" He yelled out to his so called older brother as he kicked his legs to go faster but Nightwing was only getting slower, his hand clapped over his side trying to put pressure against the knife would he had gotten. They made it around a corner before Jason let out a low curse at the same figure they were trying to escape, whipping around he grabbed Dick and held him close to his chest twisting them around so his back faced the on coming blast. Nightwing let out a yelp as he clutched Jason's leather jacket, the blast sending them tumbling to the hard pavement.  
  
Jason looked up quickly gripping his brother "Nightwing get up. Get up now! He's coming!" Jason urged as he tugged at Dick. Dick scrambled to get up but his feet kept slipping. Loud footsteps were fast approaching and echoing off the alley walls. "Hood go! Run!" Jason looked down at Dick shocked at his words. "Like hell! I am not leaving you nor do I want the wrath of the Demon Brat if anything happens to you on my watch." Gripping his guns and quickly loading them with ammo out of muscle memory.  
Jason rounded the corner, ignoring the yell of his brother. Without looking he raised both guns shooting multiple times but the bullets never hit there target almost ricocheting off him. Cursing more as his guns clicked empty and no ammo left he abandon them on the ground and rushed back to Dick. His knees scarping the ground as he came up to the figure on the ground. "Alright big bird we need to run. now" He slipped his arms under Grayson lifting him bridal style. "Jay.. No." His mask was covering his eyes but he knew he had a disapproving look in them. "No way Gray." He took off again but this time with Dick's weight added on.

Dick clung on tight to Jason's jacket as he ran. Jason's was fast maybe even the fastest of the family but he knew he was slowing him down with his weight. Dick's head was on Jason's shoulder and he could see the shadow approaching faster even with the distance Jason's seemed to put between them. The figure gleamed silver in the moonlight, it raising a gun shape object towards them. When the beam starting to light up red Dick gripped the jacket in his hands in a death grip. "Jay.. JASON MOVE HES GONNA SHOOT!" Ignoring that he screamed his little brother's identity out loud, he felt Jason grip his spandex clad body as close as he could to his own and jumped out the way just as a red blast whizzing past them. They landed in a small space in the alley wall. He felt the wall against his back as Jason set him down. "Jason.. Please don't" He looked up at him pleadingly. Jason shook his head and leaned down as if his mind was already made up, Dick felt his gloved covered fingers brush his sweaty bangs away from his forehead before Jason pressed a quick kiss there. His brother's lips lingered as his whispered "Dick you should know.. I forgive you. I never even blamed you. I love you big bro.." He paused for a second before the footsteps got closer.  
  
Dick felt Jason move away and looked up into the one solo blue eye shining at him through the broken helmet. "Tell Damian and Tim I love them to."  
Dick was taken by surprise by the words but the pause was enough to give Jason the chance to move away. ' _No.. Nononono not again, we can't lose you again_ '. Dick reached out but his hand missed Jason's pant leg "Red! No! " He screamed out not even minding to hide the terror in his voice but Jason never turned around.  
His teeth clenched as his side flared in pain, his hands coming up to grip the knife wound. His brother was walking towards his second death and he couldn't do anything but crawl across the pavement! He watched as Jason ran towards the silver clad man swinging but the guy was just dodging every swing. Something was off tho, it was as if Jason was getting slower as time went on and the man was giving off a slight red glow.  
  
As the fight went on the red got brighter and brighter and it was as if Jason was moving at a snails pace. Dick struggling to sit up, pushing his hands on the concrete and forcing himself into a sitting positions just in time to be blinded by the red light and seeing the man and Jason ripped apart, disappearing in the blink of a eye leaving the alley as empty as before, only thing being heard was the sounds of Gotham night. Dick was thrown, his throat blocked as he stared. It was as if Mr. Freeze froze him to the spot. After staring at the spot his brother was in for what seemed like was hours he slowly came back to himself, his mind starting to work again. "JASONNNN!!!" His scream echoed off the alley walls and ringing in his ears.  
  
Jason let out a groan and he blinked his eyes open trying to get the blur going on to clear. He felt the rough concrete scrape against his cheek. _Wait.. His cheek?_ He shot up and reached for his face. _His fucking helmet is gone_! Quickly getting up he checked his body. His full suit was on, the armor and leather jacket still intact down to the red bat symbol on his chest. Something was off though, it was daylight out. Seemed like it was morning with how the clouds still hid the sun. Looking around it looked like the same alley but it was different. More old timely almost and no Nightwing in sight. _NIGHTWING!_ Jason whipped around, running up and down the alley "Nightwing? DICK! " He ran to the mouth of the alley into the crowd of people without thinking. "RICHARD WHERE ARE YOU?!" He screamed and screamed for his brother as he ran in circles, _what was going on?!_ In the middle of his little freak out he didn't notice running into a man, the man somehow built like a wall and knocking him on his butt. "WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING PUNK!" He growled out and moved along.  
  
The hit knocking Jason out of his panic and making him take in his current surroundings. People were dressed so old like, like the pictures he saw about old time Gotham. He quickly got up and started walking through the crowds. Most of the cars that flew by looked like older models, he never sees this many they were a fortune to afford. The street names were the same but he didn't recognize any of the buildings. _What was even going on? What happened to Dick and that guy? What happened after the guy basically just exploded in a red light?_ Folding his arms against the cold air as he walked the red bat symbol caught his eye then he remembered he had no mask on. Walking around in broad daylight with a obvious Batman relation across his chest with no mask concealing his identity and no one was jumping him or freaking out. Something was very off. Blue eyes looking around his surrounds and taking everything in before spotting what he wanted.  
  
Timing it perfectly when a huge group of people walked by, he blended in with them before swiping a newspaper off the wooden stand with ease. Tucking the paper in his jacket he turned out the crowd and into a alleyway off to the side.  
Sighing and leaning against the wall Jason took out the paper unfolding it. Imagining his surprise when the front page is a picture of a younger version of his so called dad. "Bruce..?" The whispered left him as he looked at the date at the top, the paper dropping to the ground. "I'M STUCK IN 2001?" _Oh man he was so fucked_.

**Author's Note:**

> I might go back and change and add things but for now I uploaded what I had. It's 3 in the morning haha.


End file.
